


Welcome to New York

by maukis



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maukis/pseuds/maukis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving away from Gravity Falls when they were thirteen, Mabel and Dipper made it big in the Big Apple. Mabel with her craved fashion line, and Dipper with his renowned books about the unknown have made their spot in the world. Until they get a call from Stan, telling them that he was retiring and the Mystery Shop was now their's. When they get back, so much and so little has changed. What happened to their childhood town?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Village is Aglow

Mabel woke up promptly at six-thirty every morning. She got a shower, dressed and prepared for the day before waking Dipper up. They would make breakfast together, eat it together and talking about their plans for the day. They’d clean up whatever mess was in their penthouse before going about their own ways.

When it came time to have lunch, they’d meet up at a restaurant and have it together. Unless there was a prior lunch meeting they needed to go to, they always went for chinese. 

Then they’d go their separate ways again, texting each other throughout the day until they met up around nine or ten for dinner. They’d either order out or make it together, depending on how busy their day had been. Then they’d do the last bit of work for the day and watch movies together. Then they’d go to bed, wake up- and it’d start all over.

This was routine, it happened every day for the three years that they had lived in New York. Neither of them felt the need to break this routine.  Sometimes Mabel would bring a boyfriend, but it never lasted long.

She hadn’t found the right person, she’d tell Dipper. Not one single boy could make her feel as if she was truly in love, as if she had found the “right” one. Dipper said that he wouldn’t mind being single for the rest of his life. He was too busy, he’d say, he already had one important person in his life.

Mabel’s company was flourishing, everyone loved the idea of quirky nicely handmade clothes and accessories. Mabel spent a lot of her time knitting, or coming up with new ideas, or helping in any way that she could to make sure that every item was made with her special ingredient (”Love, Dipper, love!”).

Dipper had made three books, an autobiography of the twins, a fictional supernatural story, and a not-so-subtle book about a triangle demon he met when he was twelve. He had his own fans, people who waiting patiently for his next release. But even though he had a contract to do two more books, Dipper didn't know what to write. He had nothing else to say.

They were happy, living in the glamour and fast times of New York City. Mabel couldn’t imagine any other job that she’d rather have. Dipper couldn’t imagine going back home. 

But then they got a call from Grunkle Stan.


	2. The Best People In Life Are Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a mystery call from Grunkle Stan, Dipper and Mabel go through a spiel to figure out what he really wants.

“Yeah? Grunkle Stan, why didn’t you just call Mabel? She’s got a- Mabel! Mabel, Grunkle Stan wants you!”

What did Grunkle Stan want with her? What time was it?

Mabel turned off her alarm, it was useless now. It was at least half an hour before it would go off. Why was Grunkle Stan up this early? And why was he callling them now? If they got calls, which they rarely did, it was in the middle of the night or during inconvenient times.

She sat up, taking the phone from her twin and putting it up against her ear. Stan seemed to talk her ear off as soon as she put the receiver to her face. What was with him? 

“Mabel, kiddo! I’ve got some good news for you and your brother.” As soon as that was said, Dipper bugged her to put him on speaker. Good news would have been that he was coming to visit, but by the tone of his voice that was not his news. 

"Are you coming over for a week?” Mabel asked obliviously, with nothing else to go on. She got out of bed, Dipper following her to the living room. “We haven’t heard from you in a while.”

“Least two years, kiddo, but I’m still not visiting that crazy place! Nah, but you can come back here!” 

“Come back? To Gravity Falls?” Why would they want to do that? The twins exchanged looks, they read the same thought. 

“Why not? Yeah, it’s not as sparkly as your city, but it’s home!” 

Not to them, not anymore. They hadn’t been there in years! It had only been a summer when they were twelve! Of course they kept in contact with Stan between then, but they hadn’t gone back since that summer. Dipper held a small grudge against the place, Mabel thought.

“Hey, give me a sec Grunkle Stan.” She said as she hit mute, heading to the backroom to pick out her outfit. Dipper was almost livid.

“Home? Did he seriously mean that? We haven’t been there since we were twelve! And some crazy shit happened when we were there! He can’t possibly think that we refer to that place as home! Mom and Dad forced us there for the summer once, and Grunkle Stan thinks we call it home?”

As she got a sweater, an undershirt, and a skirt out (Perfect for her day off she’d say, if you called designing and creating drafts of new products a “day off”.), she tried reasoning. “Maybe he just wants us to visit. He’s bad at telling us what he feels remember? And it wasn’t his fault entirely! Weird crap happened before he... y’know- but he didn’t tell Mom and Dad to send us there! They did that on their own. And we did call it home, a couple of times.” 

Dipper grumbled as they made their way out of the back room and into the living room to continue the call.

“Sorry Grunkle Stan, just getting ready,” Bit of a lie, “Do you us to come visit?”

“Visit? Kiddo, I want you to do more than visit!”

Another look exchanged between the twins as he said that, Mabel was almost too afraid to ask what he meant. Mabel whispered for Dipper to keep Grunkle Stan busy while she got dressed, coming out five minutes later with Dipper gripping the phone tight.

Flattening the bottom of her sweater, Mabel took the phone back. “So what is it you want us to come,” A pause. “Home for?”

“Kiddo, I want you to come run the Mystery Shack!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as the other chapters will be, but I've been writing a lot of smaller chapters in order to space them out over the time that I'll be gone for summer trips! If I'm late these next two weeks, it's because I couldn't access a computer.


	3. Neon Lights, City Sights

   "Did you remember-" 

                             "How could I forget a hairbrush, Dipper?"

   "What about the-"

                             "Charger's in the carry-on."

   "And--"

                             "If you ask me about the printer ink one more time, I'm going to hit you, Dipper."

 

     That was their morning. Running around their house like madmen, trying to get everything checked off their list in order to leave in...

            "What time was our flight, again?"

     Mabel checked her phone. "In... two hours." 

     Dipper cursed.

     The last of their items were shoved into their fifth bag, as they quickly grabbed their belongings and headed out the door. Only a pause was given by Mabel, who, in all honesty, didn't want to go back from "whence she came". She was content with this life. She was happy. Look at their place- it was what they had dreamed millionaires would live in. And, technically, they were millionaires. Their taxes definitely proved it.

      "Come on Mabel, we gotta get through customs!" A faint call back to reality. Mabel closed the door, locking it and setting the alarms. A knock on the door, good luck, and she was off. She reminded herself that it wasn't the last time she would be there. Hell, she hoped this trip didn't last any longer than (politely) telling Stan that things just were too nice back in New York. They had to be in the real world. But... 

      Dipper's eyes gleamed as he rambled on about directions and tickets and-- did he ask if the cab driver has read his book? This trip... probably meant a lot to Dipper. How could it not? He thrived there. Mysteries galore, and there was no telling if he would want to leave if he went back there.

      There... To the place they called home once. Mabel, as much as she cherished those memories, couldn’t think of living there again. How could she? They had it so well here. How could she say no to her brother, though? Wherever he was, she would be. They both knew that.

       The circumstances were so different now, hopping on a plane to go back to Gravity Falls-- when they first were ditched there by their parents, they didn’t even know the place existed. How was everyone doing? Pacifica... Grenda and Wendy... Mabel hadn’t talked to them in a long time. They used to be very good at talking, but after a few years the conversations got shorter and the lives got busier.

      Teenage years did wonders, and sometimes Pacifica and Mabel would go through bouts of Skype’ing and IM’ing. Pacifica even got Mabel to sign up for that Snapchat, which she now used on the daily. 

          “Mabel.”

      How was Pacifica doing? Is she still rich? Did she take over her parent’s business? Maybe she started her own...

         “Mabel!”

     Maybe she’s even become a lawyer or something like that! Or a police officer, catching bad guys and putting them in jail. All like ‘One down... Endless to go’! Oh man, if Pacifica got her own TV show! What if Mabel was friends with a super celebrity? Or maybe Mabel was considered one now--

        “Mabel, we need to get on the plane!” Dipper yanked Mabel out of her daydream, pulling her along until she got to her feet and started to walk on her own. Mabel could see the excited patter of fingers, the nervous grin, and the combing of the hair that Dipper was showing. He was nervous. He was happy. He couldn’t want to go back.

                      And what about her?

      She would have to find out, on that six and a half hour flight they were just about to embark on. She couldn’t say, “No! I don’t want to go!” now. She couldn’t pull out, cancel her plans and go back to sewing and knitting her life away. She had to face this. They were going back... And she didn’t know if she would ever go back to New York again.

                  Before the stewardess told her to shut off her phone, Mabel sent out a quick text to Pacifica. A selfie of Dipper and Mabel, Dipper fast asleep while Mabel writes ‘I <3 Mabel’ all over his face. Her tongue is sticking out, and she had to take this outside of her bouts of giggling. The couple next to them gave snide, and requested a moving of seats. Mabel, a little peeved, stuck her tongue out a little more and then took her seat.

  “ See you in seven hours!! Keep your schedule open tomorrow night LOL  “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty Boop made me update LOL
> 
> Anywho sorry for the shit update. Have to warn y'all that I never finished GF (and probably won't unless my schedule miraculously frees me), so if I get some stuff wrong just bear w me.


	4. Sleepy Daydreams, Views From Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whee, feelings.

    Dipper had fallen asleep on the plane, a seven hour flight and the night he had spent worrying had tired him out immensely. What was he worrying about? He was excited to go back to Gravity Falls, wasn’t he? Putting aside the evident feelings of doubt, he truly was happy to go back. He could write a new story! He could see what had changed, and even run the Shack! 

    He could tell that Mabel wasn’t as excited, she was content with what they had in New York. Dipper just... needed to go back. He was okay in New York, but he would have been happier somewhere else. It always nagged at him, reminding him that he wasn’t totally content living in the city. The city always had answers, everyone was a stranger but there was just... normalcy. 

    Dipper could read off of Mabel that she thrived on that normalcy. She loved to be the one standing out in a sea of normal, or have the feeling that she could become her own thing. One day she could stand out, and the next she could blend into the normalcy. She could date, she could have flings, and she could bring people over and never see them again. Whatever she did, it could get lost in the world without losing its value.

   But for him, he needed that independence. He needed the mysteries that lied out there, and he wanted people he knew. His books gave him some closure on what happened in Gravity Falls, but he needed to go back one more time. He needed to see everything, and get... closure. How could he move on when it had never ended for him?

    “Dipper.”

                    No... He doesn’t want to wake up.

          “Dipper!”

                                    “Dipper, hurry up or I’m ditching you!”

          Hell no! If one thing was happening during this trip, it wasn’t them separating. 

           “Mm-wait for me, Mabel! I’m the one with the bus tickets.” Dipper got up, as he may or may not have hit his head on the chair on his way, and followed Mabel out of the plane.

           The idle chit chat kept their buzzing feelings from bubbling over, and causing them to talk about their conflicting views on going back. How would they talk about whether or not they would stay? Why ruin something that is not bad from the start? Dipper would not bring it up, and Mabel wouldn’t either. 

           “Oh, our bus. Time to grab our stuff and go, Mab.” He grabbed three of the bags (the five that they had brought, not including carry-ons), and climbed his way to the bus.

               And there they were. Gravity Falls.

                          “Welcome back, Mabel and Dipper!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of my first (hopefully) long fic, Welcome to New York! This was just an introduction, of course, the rest of the chapters will be a lot longer. I hope to get each chapter out on Sundays or Saturdays, sometimes one or more. And they'll be a lot more interesting than the twin's routines!


End file.
